


Smutty Sundays

by hoe4stark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 13:23:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoe4stark/pseuds/hoe4stark
Summary: I had a couple of "Smutty Sundays" from over on tumblr. Happy Reading!





	1. Pornstar AU

8\. Peter has rlly sensitive nipples  
9\. Pornstar au???

You asked for 8 or 9 but I combined them so.. .Hope you enjoy! (Also made this a non-powered AU)   
Tony is 48, Peter is 23.  
Also this got kinda kinky???   
\----------

Tony is practically a superstar in the porn world, he started young which worried a few but the versatility of his work kept his name alive in the industry. Everyone thought he would fade out eventually, most porn careers don’t last for longer than five years-much less thirty. Every new person stepping into the industry has the same goal: to be like Tony Stark. Though while trying to boost their views to reach the same status of the porn veteran, fucking him came pretty damn close.  
The hardest part about landing a job with Tony is that the man picks every single one of his co-talents himself. With experience comes knowledge and with knowledge comes being incredibly picking when picking which boy he’s going to perform with for each scene.That pickyness is why 23 year old newcomer Peter Parker nearly spit out his drink when his agent let him know that Tony Fucking Stark wanted to shoot with him. After the initial excitement, Peter grew nervous. Tony’s scenes were known to be intense. He was known to tease, to punish, to edge, and to push his partners farther than they’ve ever been, but Peter knew he couldn’t pass this opportunity up.   
“Tell him I’m interested, we can do the paperwork tomorrow and be shooting as soon as he wants.” Peter responded to his agent’s news, a wave of excitement shooting through his veins.  
=  
The day has finally come, and Peter was nearly shaking in excitement at the thought of getting to film with THE Tony Stark. The paperwork had been completed, both sending over their limit lists and signing off the agreement to not pass the hard boundaries, and Peter was ecstatic.  
Tony was sitting on the edge of the bed, laughing with the camera crew when Peter arrived. Tony immediately stopped his conversation to greet the younger boy with a polite grin.   
“Peter, I’m so glad you’ve agreed to shoot today.” Tony’s warm voice filled Peter’s ears. Peter’s pretty sure he’s swooning.   
Peter responds to Tony with an airy giggle and a wide smile before accepting the man’s offering of a hug. “I’m so glad you’ve invited me.”  
As soon as they start shooting, Peter can tell that he won’t be needing to fake his moans today. Tony’s pulling the most delicious noises out of him just with his kisses. Tony rubs his hands over Peter’s smooth little body and Peter can’t help but rut his hips against Tony’s thigh when the man towers over him on the bed. Peter’s almost certain he hasn’t been this turned on without any actual touching since he was a teenager. And fuck, Tony’s not making that any easier, he’s smoothing his hands down the boy’s chest and over his nipples, but skips over his crotch to massage down his thighs.   
“Getting so worked up just from my touch, honey.” Tony’s almost chuckling at how wrecked the boy already looks. “Want me to touch you so bad, hmm?”   
Peter’s already nodding, whimpers falling from his lips as he begs for Tony’s touch. “Please touch me, please, need it so bad sir. Please?”   
Tony gives Peter a devious smile and reaches down to pinch at Peter’s nipples. He lowers his mouth down to one to suck and bite at the little pink nub before switching to the other one and giving a hard pinch. Peter feels goosebumps spread all across his skin at Tony’s actions which only makes his arousal spike.   
“T-Tony please, please touch me I-unghh m. Tony.” Peter’s whining now, lip forming into a pout as tears spring to his eyes. His hard on is aching in his underwear, a light wet spot forming where he’s leaking out.   
“Honey, I am touching you. Being so nice by touching your pretty little nipples. Don’t tell me you’re ungrateful.” Tony reprimands, sounding so disappointed in the boy that Peter’s definitely going to cry.   
“Nonoonononono Tony thank you, Thank you so much.” Peter’s rushing out, pretty little tears falling from his eyes.  
“Tell me what you want, honey. Maybe I’ll be nice.” Tony hums, never slowing his attack on Peter’s swollen nipples.   
“Want you to fuck me, want your cock.” Peter manages to croak out through his tears, breath heaving with each new wave of tears.  
“Oh honey, you’re fucking filthy. Asking for my cock. Not even half my age sugar, and you’re begging for this old man cock.” Tony growls, pushing Peter’s underwear down past his knees and bending him so his knees reach his shoulders. Tony circles his cockhead arouond Peter’s hole before pressing in to the hilt. Peter’s breathing immediately speeds up at the overwhelming feeling of pleasures. Tony immediately starts pounding into the boy as Peter wails out in pleasure. “How does it feel, honey? How does it feel knowing I’m old enough to be your father? Filthy boy.”  
Peter’s mouth falls open in a long moan at Tony’s words, stomach tightening in the heat of release. The boy gets so close before Tony’s clamping a hand down on the base of Peter’s cock to stave off his orgasm. Tony’s actions are met with a frustrated cry cut off with his timed thrusts.   
“I don’t think I’m ready for you to cum yet, honey. Don’t think you’ve earned it.” Tony’s voice seems incredibly smooth for how hard he’s thrusting his hips into the boy. Peter’s full on sobbing now, orgasm still burning in his belly to be released. Tony keeps his hips pistoning into the boy even faster, angling towards the spot that makes Peter see stars. A thin sheen of sweat lines Tony’s body as his breaths become uneven.  
“Gonna dump my cum deep into your belly, baby. Gonna fill you all up, watch it leak out of you, fuck.” Tony’s thrusting his cock deep into Peter’s gut and pouring his load into the breathless boy. He keeps his cock in the boy as it goes soft and removes his grip on the younger boy’s cock.   
“You’re gonna cum from touching yourself, honey.”   
Peter moans out and moves to grip his cock but Tony swats his hand away before he can reach his cock.   
“You’re gonna touch those little nipples honey.”   
Peter obediently moves his hands to his chest and whines when he finds they’re sore from the earlier assault.   
“I know they’re sore honey, but you can either cum like this, or I can send you home with an ass full of cum and a hard on. Your choice.” Tony growls, sinking his teeth into Peter’s neck. Peter moves his hands back to his nipples and softly pinches and pulls at them, flicking his fingertips over the hardened nubs before his little hole is clamping down on Tony’s softened cock and he’s shooting off onto his belly. Tony kisses his hair has he comes down from his high and pushes the boy’s legs back up to his head. Peter looks confused until Tony pulls out and gazes at the way his cum drips from the boy’s used hole.   
Tony helps him clean up, wiping a wet cloth over his hole and across his belly to collect all of the cum.  
“Hope I wasn’t too rough on you, I know you’re a little newer, don’t want to scare you off.” Tony murmurs, caressing the boy’s face in a caring manner.   
“Oh god, never. That was great, that was-wow. I’m still so shocked you wanted to shoot with me.” Peter rambles, completely beaming at the older man.   
“And I’d love to shoot with you again. I’ll be in touch.”


	2. Audio Porn! Tony

10\. Tony makes audio porn for fun, Peter finds it and gets off to Tony’s voice.  
(lol this is based off of an actual audio porn that I found while researching for this prompt so if you want the link just lmk)

It had started off as some off handed comment by an ex lover that they were pretty sure they could get off to the sounds of Tony’s voice. He hadn’t meant to gain an actual following on his anonymous audio porn blog, but here he is. Every Wednesday night he uploads a new audio, ranging in variety to the softie stuff for falling asleep to guided dom instruction on how he wants his listeners to get off. 

And fuck, how was Peter to know it was the voice of his mentor telling him exactly when to stroke himself? Each Wednesday night, Peter plugged his headphones into his ears and waited for the instruction from his favorite audio blog. The stern, gruff voice rang in his ears as he tried to follow every instruction.

“If you’re listening today, then you’ve already made a choice. You’ve already made a choice to give all control to me. You give me the reigns when it gets to how you cum, and when, and you couldn’t love anything more. Could you?” 

Peter lets his already naked body relax into his bedsheets as the audio continues.

“Today we’ll be playing a nice little game, it’s called red light green light. Red light means I expect your hands at your sides, not touching yourself at all. But when I say ‘green light’, I want you to go crazy, want you to get yourself off however you like until I tell you to stop again.”

And fuck, Peter loves it when he teases. Loves when he doesn’t get to decide what’s best for himself. He takes a deep breath before ‘green light’ is playing into his ear and he immediately grips a hand around himself and jerking in earnest. The man keeps talking all throughout this green light, murmuring things of how pretty his boy looks and Peter knows it isn’t real but God, it still works. He feels his breath get shallow and his cock starts to jerk when a teasing ‘red light’ sounds through his ears. He rips his hands away from himself, the ever obedient little thing, and listens to the voice tell him all about how good he is and fuck, his cock jerks with every gift of praise.

Each ‘red light, green light’ passes in a blur until he’s nearly crying in frustration. The voice hushes him gently, almost like the person knew what was happening. 

“My baby needs to cum so bad, doesn’t he? You’ve been so good honey, you deserve to cum. Go wild, sweetheart, and scream for me when you get there.” 

Peter obeys, back arching and mouth opening in a hushed moan when he finally reaches his high.


	3. Pool Sex

4\. Pool sex?  
5\. Public thigh riding during a meeting??  
if you were up for it, maybe a combination of 4 and 5... the avengers know Tony and Peter are together and they’re used to Tony getting Peter off around them, so Tony makes Peter ride his thigh while they’re all hanging out in the pool bonus - “you can’t come yet baby, that’s unsanitary”

OOOOO It’s not super long but I still loveeee this combo and ily

\--------------

Peter had been touchy-grabby all day. Constantly needing his hands on Tony and just overall whiny and Tony was getting sick of it. Peter’s constant whispers of “I’m horny, Daddy” in Tony’s ears had the older man’s jaw clenching. 

Tony had planned a little get-together for all of the Avengers, inviting them over for a dip in the pool and drinks. They’re all hanging around the pool when he finally gets fed up with Peter’s antics. Tony and Peter are on the farthest bench in the pool with Thor tanning by the pool ledge, Bruce and Cap both playing volleyball in the shallow end and Bucky lounging off to the side with a drink in his hand.

Tony corners Peter back against the pool ledge and shoves a thigh between Peter’s legs, chuckling at Peter’s surprised squeak. “You’ve wanted this all day, I’m finally gonna give it to you.” 

Peter takes in a shaky breath, cheeks flushing at the humility of getting off around their friends and slowly starts jutting his hips on Tony’s muscular thigh. The friction of their swim trunks makes Peter groan, scratching around his sensitive skin. “Tony, they’re all here.” Peter whimpers, trying not to succumb to his body’s needs.

“I know they are, sweetheart. They all know what a desperate little whore you’ve been for me today. Probably all ogling at you getting off right now.”

And fuck, Peter knows it’s not true. He knows that they’re far enough away from the group and that even if they did notice what was happening, they wouldn’t be fazed. But God, something about the thought of people knowing that he couldn’t hold himself together long enough for some privacy made a certain heat flash down his spine. 

“T-Tony, fuck.” Peter moans out, shifting his hips against the firm leg beneath him. Tony responds to Peter’s noises by pressing his thigh even harder into Peter’s crotch. Peter whimpers out at the new amount of pressure and feels his orgasm building all too soon. “Tony, fuck, I’ve gotta stop. I’m gonna cum.” 

Tony grins darkly at Peter’s words, gripping the boy’s hips to dig himself even closer. “No you won’t.” He responds in a simple manner, smiling even more at Peter’s shocked and slightly nervous looking face. 

“What do you mean, what do you mean I won’t cum?” Peter whispers, hips still being pulled onto Tony’s thigh. 

“I mean, you aren’t allowed to cum, but you also have to keep moving against me.” 

Peter’s eyes go wide, mouth moving around nothing as he tries to find his words. He takes a look over at Thor, who’s shaded eyes could be directed towards the pair, and glances at the others who he’s sharing the water with and exhales with ruddy cheeks. “Tony, m’gonna cum.” 

“You’re gonna cum, you little slut? Are you really going to dirty up the water like that? With all of our friends over, hmm?” Tony’s words are taunting, and push Peter even closer to his edge. “They’re all going to know how fucking filthy you are, know how dirty you get for me.” Tony’s hands make Peter’s hips move faster, and the boy sucks in a sharp breath before biting down onto Tony’s shoulder and letting himself go.


	4. Patio Sex

3\. Tony fucks Peter on the patio of his penthouse. “I’m sure they’re all staring at how easily you’re taking my cock.”

One thing Tony loved about Peter was how inexperienced the younger boy was before they started dating, and Tony was still trying to make his way through the list of different pleasures he wanted to give his boy. Tony just can’t get over the surprised look on Peter’s face when they try something new together, his eyes go wide and his cheeks pinken up a bit and his breath hitches in his pretty little throat. Tony feels some sort of strange possessiveness over being the one to show Peter all of the different wonders of sex.  
So now, as he shoves the boy up against the railing of their patio, he feels that familiar possessiveness curling in his chest. Peter’s shocked noise when Tony reaches around him to pop the button on his jeans could keep Tony sated for weeks, but as he shucks the pants down and pushes his cock into the boy he can’t help the words that fall from his lips.  
“You like it when I fuck you where anyone could see? You like when anyone could glance up and see such a slutty little boy taking my cock?” Tony’s practically growling into Peter’s ear as Peter’s knuckles turn white from his grip on the railing.   
“Fuck, Tony, ke-oh shit, keep saying stuff like that.” Peter moans out, sweat glistening over his brow.   
Tony rocks his cock into the boy harder, making Peter wail out. Tony grips Peter’s chin and jerks his head to look out onto the nighttime bustle of the city. “Look at all of those people, Pete. I’m sure they’re all staring at how easily you bend over for my cock, anywhere, anytime.”   
Peter cries out again, a wave of delicious humility shooting into his gut.  
“Fuck, you like this, you dirty boy. Tell me you’re a dirty boy, Pete.”  
“I-unghh, I’m a dirty boy. I’m a dirty boy, Tony-fuck.”   
Tony lets his hips pound into Peter harder, the force jerking the boy back and forth over the railings.   
“C’mon sweet boy, you gonna be good and show them how well you cum for me?” Tony taunts, reaching around to grip Peter’s cock to jerk him in tight, focused movements.  
“Ye-ah, yeah, gonna cum, gonna cum.” Peter groans out before he’s shooting out, a few streams making it over the railing.   
“Fuck, Pete.” Tony chuckles when the jizz shoots over the edge. “Someone’s gonna think it’s raining or something.”   
Peter blushes again before rolling his eyes and landing a playful slap on Tony’s chest.


	5. The one Where Peter Drops

I’m so sorry to bother, but um, #6 on the prompt list sounds very interesting, do you know of any Starker fics involving that? Thank you and sorry to bother you!! I love your account by the way, keep it up please ❤️❤️  
6\. Peter sub drops in public

Omg you have no idea how excited I am for this one!! This became a little more fluffy and a lot less filthy but I hope you like it!

\----------

The second he felt a tight grip squeeze around his arm, he knew. They had been at some corporate party for hours and Tony knew the bustle of the people would get to Peter at some point, he just hadn’t expected this. Those wide doe eyes now glazed over with Peter’s hands gripping onto Tony’s forearm under the table, Peter had dropped. 

Peter’s eyes were trained on Tony, almost begging to be lead somehow. Peter needed something to ground him, something to take the overwhelming sensations of the party off of his back. He needed to be guided, to be owned. 

Tony felt one of Peter’s hands dig into his pantleg in a tight pinch and reached over to grip the boy’s side. The weight of Tony’s hand instantly made the boy’s muscles relax, but the glassy eyes still remained. Tony’s touch worked for a moment but when a loud crash came from the toppling of a waiter’s tray, Peter felt himself slipping. 

“Tony, Tony, I’m…” Peter whispered before letting his voice drift off. Tony sprung into action, gripping the boy’s side harder and murmuring soft words into Peter’s ear.

“Honey, I’ve got you, but we can’t here. Need you to try just a moment to wait for us to leave, I can’t help you when we’re here.” Tony rubs soothing circles over Peter’s neck, trying to keep him from slipping even further.

Peter’s breath hitches and tears spring to his eyes and Tony knows he has to get them out of there. He grips the boy’s arm before helping him stand and rushing their goodbyes before heading to the door. Tony’s car pulls up to the street as soon as they step outside and Tony rushes to get them inside. 

Once inside, Tony gathers the boy into his arms, rocking him back and forth to try to keep him centered.

In Peter’s haze, Tony and him wind up in their bedroom with Tony kissing into his hair. Tony’s humming lightly to the boy when he finally comes back, looking up to Tony with a soft smile. 

“M’ sorry, I didn’t mean to drop off like that.” Peter murmurs, feeling embarrassed at any sort of scene he could’ve caused at the party. 

“Don’t apologize, sweetheart. Just glad to have my boy back.” Tony presses his lips down onto Peter’s before turning off their lights and drifting off to sleep.


	6. The one Where Tony's Massive

The first time Peter sees Tony’s cock, his stomach drops. They’re in Tony’s bedroom with Tony’s shirt shucked up above his toned stomach and Peter had honestly planned on sucking him off but fuck. How is that supposed to fit anywhere? Peter does his absolute best, stretching his jaw as wide as it will go over the head of Tony’s cock, barely making it an inch past the head due to the size. There are tears running down his face and drool drips down further onto Tony’s cock as the ache in his jaw intensifies. 

Tony knows he’s big, he knows it isn’t always pleasant to have a massive cock in your mouth and sensing the boy’s discomfort, he gently pulls him off of his cock. Peter immediately moves to massage at his jaw, trying to work the soreness out.

“Tony, I want to get you off.” Peter whines, sounding disappointed in himself for not being able to take it. “Don’t just want to give you some shitty handjob though.” And fuck, Tony cannot stand to hear the boy sound so defeated. 

“What if you took me back here, honey?” Tony moves his hand to squeeze at the boy’s ass. “Would that make you feel good?” 

Peter’s eyes instantly widen in nervousness. 

“T-Tony, I don’t um, I don’t think it’s gonna fit in me.” Peter mumbles out quietly, vision locked on the massive cock in front of him. 

“We can make it fit, honey.” Tony suggests, locking eyes with Peter. “Only if you want to though, baby.” 

Peter takes in a shaky breath before slowly nodding his head, moving to pull down his boxers. Tony grabs his bottle of lube from his nightstand and pours it over his fingers, letting his ring finger rub over Peter’s little hole before dipping inside. Peter’s hole is tight, tightening around his finger in a death grip as Tony slowly encourages him to relax. He rubs a hand over the base of Peter’s tummy and coos at the whimpering boy below him. 

“Shh honey, you’re doing so well. Gonna be so good for me, hmm?” Tony coos, slipping a second finger in once the boy relaxes a little bit. “Yeah Tony, wanna be good, gonna be good for you.” Peter breathes out, high pitched moans falling from his lips. Tony takes his time admiring the pink flush fading down his chest and the red bitten lips those sinful noises are falling from. Peter’s eyes are wide and glassy and there’s a faint sheen of sweat covering his body. All in all, the boy looks obscene. Tony lets Peter’s hole loosen up before he’s scissoring his fingers apart to stretch the boy as much as possible. 

Peter is keening high in his throat at the stretch and feels his high approaching all too quickly.   
“Ton-fuck, Tony, I’m gonna cum, gonna cum.” Peter almost shouts. Tony smirks up at Peter and keeps his fingers moving at the same pace as before, pushing the boy closer to his orgasm. “You can cum for me again, right honey?” Tony’s tone almost promises that it isn’t up for discussion, but catches Peter’s short nod before the boy is falling apart on his fingers. 

Tony gives the boy a few minutes to catch his breath before he lubes his cock up and gently moves Peter into position, glassy eyes gazing up at him. 

“We can go slow honey, you tell me if we need to stop, okay?” Tony murmurs, brushing the boy’s hair out of his eyes. Peter gives a soft smile and a small nod before Tony’s head is nudging up to his hole.

The initial stretch is okay, Peter’s brow only clenching up a bit until he’s relaxing around the intrusion. But then, Tony’s pushing deeper and Peter’s crying out, hole seizing up around Tony’s cock. Tony immediately calms the boy. 

“Honey, if you clamp down, you’re gonna hurt yourself. You’ve gotta relax honey, gotta relax so I can pull out.” Tony’s words are met with a tighter squeeze and a series of “nonononononono”.

Peter almost sounds hysterical as he cries out, “don’t pull out, don’t pull out Tony, no, stay in me, stay inme stayinmestayinme.” The poor boy is panicking at the thought of Tony leaving his body.

“Okay honey, okay, shhh, I’ve got you, ‘m not going anywhere sweetheart, I’m right here, I’ve got you.” Peter’s breathing slows at Tony’s soothing words and his hole slowly relaxes until he’s completely calm again. 

Peter nods up at Tony and Tony pushes in another few inches, going slowly until he’s reached the base and Peter’s eyes are wide again. He’s never felt anything stretch him so wide before and he swears he feels Tony’s cock in his throat. 

“M’ so full. M’ full, Tony, all full.” Peter’s whispering out nearly incoherent babbles as his breath speeds up again. 

“I know you are honey, you’re doing so good. Such a good boy for me, taking me so well.” Tony soothes once again, weary of the boy’s mental state. 

“Tony, move. Move, move, Tony. Fuck me.” Peter’s gasping out, trying to rock his hips back onto Tony. 

Tony carefully grips Peter’s hips and starts moving his hips, he pulls back until only his head remains sheathed and slowly presses himself back into the boy, feeling dizzy at his heat. Tony gradually picks up his pace, gritting his teeth at the athleticism it’s taking to slam himself into the boy as Peter cries out at every motion. 

“You’re so far in me, Tony, in my tummy. You’re in my tummy.” Peter’s babbling out, reaching down to cradle the base of his stomach. “M’ all filled up with you, Tony. Want you to put your babies in me. Put your cum in my belly.” 

Tony groans out at Peter’s words, slamming his hips harder into the boy. 

“Oh- Tony, I’m gonna cum. M’gonna cum.” Peter’s whining out, keening high in his throat as his cock leaks out his release, dripping down onto his belly. “Tony, wan’ your babies in me, wanna be all full of your cum.”

The boy has tears in his eyes as he begs for Tony’s cum. Tony takes one glance at the boy and can’t help himself.

“Gonna fill you all up, honey. Gonna give you what you want. Put my cum up in your belly, right here.” Tony rubs his hand over Peter’s tummy, slamming his hips into Peter in a sloppy manner.

Peter’s growing oversensitive after his second orgasm as he feels Tony’s cock pound into his insides. “C’mon Tony, I’ve been good, give me your cum. Get m’ all full.” Peter’s slowly losing coherence, words barely making any sound now when he moans out at the warmth of Tony flood his insides. 

When Peter wakes up, Tony’s holding him to his chest in a warm bath. “T-Tony?” Peter croaks out.

“Hey honey, you feeling okay?” Tony murmurs, lips pressed into Peter’s hair. “You blacked out on me for a second there.”

Peter slowly nods, relaxing into Tony’s arms. “M’ a little sore, but I think I’ll be okay.” 

Tony helps Peter clean up, rubbing a warm cloth over his body until he smells like their expensive soaps and helps him into soft pajamas. Once in bed (with fresh sheets), he cradles the boy close to him, drowning him in kisses until he falls asleep.


	7. Sensitive Thigh Peter

Super sensitive Peter who cums from Tony rubbing over his thighs??

OHHHHH Shit we had a lot of requests for this one!!! I’m way pumped y’all.  
\-----

Tony was trying to keep the last bit of dignity he had left. He already knew the age gap was frowned upon, he knew the boy was young and inexperienced and that he probably looked like a monster for loving him but fuck, he couldn’t help but adore the brown eyed boy. 

The relationship was enough of a step for Tony, but the boy was so eager to try and experience and enjoy and Tony’s willpower was wilting. Tony had refused to touch the boy more than a few grazes through layers of clothing or a light squeeze over his backside during a kiss and Peter was needy. Tony finds himself stopping the boy’s movements time and time again when things got too much for him to bear. 

That’s the point Tony was to tonight. Peter had swarmed him immediately after walking into the penthouse, Tony quickly finding himself with a lapful of boy and a tongue in his mouth. Peter was jutting his hips against Tony’s lap when he could feel the man start to tense and shift and no. 

“Tony- don’t. Lemme just-ugh.” The boy was full on pouting at Tony’s effort to move him off of his lap. His initial reaction was soon taken over by insecurity. “Do you just not want to with me? I know I’m new to this stuff but I really like you, Tony.” The boy, accepting his defeat, goes to remove himself from Tony’s lap with tears bubbling in his eyes. 

And Tony is not about to let his actions make his boy cry. Tony’s hands fly towards Peter, who is now standing away from the man. He grips Peter’s wrist and pulls him back into his lap, with Peter’s back to his chest. 

“Not that I don’t want to touch you, honey. Just want to touch you too much.” Tony murmurs, letting his hands run over Peter’s sides. “Didn’t want to rush anything, wanted to take our time with this stuff.” Tony runs his hands down Peter’s chest, skipping his crotch to rub over the tops of his thighs. Tony salivates at the squeak that comes from Peter’s mouth. 

Peter lets Tony’s hands squeeze at his thighs, moving in towards the center and back out to the sides and Peter is nearly shaking. Each brush of Tony’s hands make Peter’s cock jump in his boxers, and he’s absolutely mewling when Tony starts sucking little marks onto his neck. 

“To-Tony, thank you. Thank you, th-uhh this is so good.” 

Peter tries to press the heel of his palm down onto his cock but his hand is quickly slapped away.  
“Nuh-uh, you wanted me to touch you, you’re going to enjoy me touching you.” 

Peter starts thrusting his hips into the air, crying out at each pinch to his thighs when his breathing gets shaky and his speech has broken down into little mewls.

“Tony, fuck. M’gon-uhh. I’m gonna cum. Make me cum, make me cum.” Peter’s whining out, cheeks and lips beautifully pink and a glazed over shine to his eyes. Tony’s cock jumps at the face Peter makes when he finally reaches his high, the boy’s jaw goes slack, moans falling from his lips freely and he lets his eyes close in full bliss. 

Tony is smug. He’s got a proud looking smirk on his face and awe in his eyes, because he just made his boy cum just from rubbing over his thighs.

“I don’t think I’m going to be able to keep my hands off of you, honey.”

“Promise?”


End file.
